You Shine Brighter Than The Sun
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: Nick finally figures out his feeling for Jeff and tells him. Green Room-Regionals, One-Shot


**Just a small drabble I wrote a while ago on Tumblr :D**

**This happens in Regionals, so just you know :D**

* * *

The Warblers were hanging out in their green room during the break time between performances and the announcements of the winners. Most of them had gone to grab food and drinks or just to chat with people in the audience, but a few stayed behind.

Two of those were Nick and Jeff, the Trouble Duo as some of his classmates would call them.

Nick was sitting in one of that comfy one person chair, and he had Jeff between his legs and he was running a hand softly through his bright blond hair.

They have been best friends since middle school and they always had this touchy-feely kind of relation, which only fed the rumors of them dating. That didn't bother them, they would roll their eyes and people could back of.

Maybe was the need of a boyfriend that made both boys always hold hands or cuddle during a movie marathon. Maybe was just the need of each other.

They liked each other, but that was only obvious to everyone but them. Everyone could see how Nick looked at Jeff every time the blond wasn't looking. That needy, licked puppy look. Same thing with Jeff and how he would smile so differently at Nick when he was singing.

Nick had finally realized that what he need was right there before his eyes when Jeff was dancing with that bright smile of his during "Glad You Came" and he couldn't just let it pass without telling it to Jeff.

He had always been a straight forward person, who would say everything that he was thinking, but trying to find words to tell Jeff how much he cherished him, how much he loved him, he just couldn't find the perfect words.

"Jeff?" he placed his head on Jeff's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Jeff leaned back at the touch and ruffled Nick's hair on his shoulder "What is it?"

"You were awesome today!" Nick smiled and kissed Jeff's cheek, making the blond blush slightly

"Thanks…" he mumbled

"It's true!"Nick took a deep breath. This was it "Your choreography was amazing. You could never get a solo, but as long as you keep dancing like that, the Warblers will be thankful. And the way you smile as you dance, like that was the best thing in your life? I want you to look at me like that!" Nick felt Jeff tense up and he was about to say something but Nick cut him

"No, let me finish! I know you might not feel the same way, and I'm probably making a fool out of myself, but I love you Jeff. The hand holding, the cuddling, the hugs, I always thought they were platonic and friendly, that someday I wanted to have that with someone I loved" he gave a bitter laugh "I just never realized that I already had it!" He kissed Jeff's shoulder over his blazer and since the blond didn't say anything, he continued

"I love you Jeff, I want to hold you and kiss you and take you out on dates and be everything I can to be the best for you-…"

"Shut up Nick!" Jeff suddenly said, his voice barely over a whisper.

The Warblers around them still hasn't noticed the little conversation between the boys, and the ones who did just brushed it off as one of the prank plan conversations.

"Stop Nick!" Nick looked over his shoulder to look deeply into Nick's eyes "I love you too!" he held on Nick's hands around his waist "I love the way you sing with such passion, even when you're singing "Friday"" he laughed slightly, looking at his lap, a blush appearing on his cheeks "I love how your eyes aren't brown or hazel or green, and just this amazing, unique color, and how they hold such emotion when you look at things you accomplished. I want YOU to look at me that way!"

This time was Nick's turn to blush. He just couldn't believe that the boy he loved reciprocated his feelings and was telling him things like that.

"I love you!" he said again, before completing turning to face Nick and cupping his face in his hands and pulling him slowly, connecting his lips softly.

Nick slowly closed his eyes and allowed himself to kiss back softly, a huge sappy smile on his lips as he was kissing the boy the liked

"I love you Jeff!" He whispered against his lips.

"Wow! I just go take a piss and when I come back Niff's already on?" Sebastian smiled at both of them, making all the Warblers actually pay attention to the pair. After a few seconds of silence the room erupted in cheers and claps

"Go away!" Jeff laughed before kissing Nick again, this time more passionately. This only made the wolf whistles grow louder and the claps to dense, and Nick was pretty sure he heard a couple of camera flashes.

"I'm glad you too are together. Finally!" Sebastian mockingly rolled his eyes "And as hot as watching you too making out would be, we have to get on stage. C'mon everyone!" Sebastian gave a playful wink at Nick and Jeff before getting out of the room, a few warblers following behind.

Nick and Jeff were left in the green room alone and they started to laugh softly

"So, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Nick asked, looking at his lap while running a hand through his hair. After all, he still wasn't sure if Jeff really liked him.

Jeff grabbed his hands and gave them a light squeeze "I'd be honored!" he gave Nick one of those smiles he always gave Nick, but that he was too blind to notice that they were directed at him. Jeff gave another chaste kiss to Nick, parting when Sebastian entered the room again

"Seriously guys, I'm really happy, but we really need to go!" Seb motioned them to get up and follow him.

They both got up and held hands all way through the hallway and the announcement of the winner.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did you liked it?**

**I hope you enjoyed it :P**

**The button to review is right there and if you feel to leave something :D**

**Love you guys *hugs***


End file.
